New Year's Eve
by maru
Summary: This is my first Digimon fic,so don't flame me if it sucks!^_^;;Summary:TK and Kari recive an ergent e-mail from the others in the DigiWorld.What's about to happen may be a disaster...or,it may draw out TK's true feelings for Kari...(Takari)Read&Review p
1. New Near's Eve, Ch.1

New Year's Eve  
  
  
By Kari Kamiya   
WARNING:If you don't like the Takari(T.K./Kari) theme,don't read this!  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!Duh!^_^  
  
NOTE:This is my first Digimon fic!!!Please R&R!!(read&review)  
  
RATED PG:SOME SWEARING AND OTHER SUGGESTIVE THEMES.  
  
NOTE:Thoughts are shown in perenthisis.( and ).  
Example:(TK is thinking.)  
Author's(me!) notes are shown with and .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter One  
  
It was a the day before New Year's Eve,and T.K. had TONS of home work.  
"How in hell am I going to finish all this in time for the New Year's Eve party?!?!?"   
T.K then decided to go ask Kari for help with his homework.She would help him.  
  
(Yeah),T.K. thought,(She'd help.She's basicly the kind of person who would bring   
up the word "nice" whenever you thought of her.She's incredibly smart too...)  
  
T.K. tried to shake the image of her in his mind.Did he like Kari?No  
way!Or did he?  
  
"I don't!!I can't!!" he then relized he was thinking aloud.A few people  
glanced at him,the went back to what they where doing.  
  
TK finally came to the Kamiya residence,Tai and Kari's apartment.  
Apartment #7 B.He rang the doorbell.  
  
(7...heh,that's my lucky number...)  
  
"TK?"  
  
He snapped out of it in time to see Kari in the doorway.She wore the usual,  
and looking wonderful as she allways--  
  
(Snap out of it,TK!!)  
  
"Uh,hey Kari!" he managed to say,"Um,I was just wondering if you  
would--"  
  
"Let me guess.You need help with your homework so you can go to the New Year's Eve  
party,right?" She smiled.  
  
"Heh,heh,exactly!You should open your own psychic hotline,Kari!!"  
  
They stood there an laughed for a short while,but then there was a small beeping noise.  
  
"Oh..." Kari pulled the small device out of her pocket."I got an e-mail from Cody..."   
Her eyes widened."TK!!We've got to get to the DigiWorld,quick!Homework can wait!"  
  
"Let's go!!" TK said as they spead off to their school's computer lab.  
They got there a few minutes later.They managed to bypass a few teachers by saying they   
needed to use the school computers for research.  
  
"DigiPort,open!" TK and Kari held their D3 DigiVices in front of the  
computer that could take them to the Digital World.They were sucked into the computer,and   
before they knew it,they were in the DigiWorld in front of a great battle between Davis,Cody,  
Yolei and the Digimon Emporer and few of his Digimon,controlled by the dark rings,the three  
DigiDestined at Ken's mercy.  
  
"No!!" Kari yelled,"We have to help them!!"  
  
"Oh,no!" TK rushed to Patamon,completely out of energy,and Kari  
did the same."Patamon speak to me!!"  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari ran to Gatomon's aid,and--  
  
"AH,HAHAHAHAHA!!" The familiar,unwanted voice of...  
  
"Ken!!" Kari said.  
  
"NEVER call me Ken,DigiDestined!!I am the Digimon Emporer!"  
  
"Davis!!" Kari saw Davis and the others,all hanging by ropes above  
Deltamon,just like the illusion before.  
  
"Kari,run!!!Save yourself!!" said Davis,trying to sound heroic.  
  
"Kari!!It's an illusion!!Just like last time,remeber?They're Bakemon  
mimicking the other's appearence!!Don't be fooled!!" TK said.  
  
"Ha!I think NOT!!" Just to show he was serious,he cued Deltamon  
to get closer to the three DigiDestinenot THAT way! and the Digimon hanging from the ledge.  
"Now,are you willing to bet your friends' lives on a suspision?"  
  
"Don't hurt them!!We'll do anything!Just leave them alone!!" Kari was always so brave...  
she didn't care for her wellbeing,but only other's...  
  
(TK!This isn't the time to think about that!!)  
  
"Anything,hmm?" Ken pondered this.  
  
(Hmm...),The Digimon Emporer thought,(this is so PERFECT!!ALL the  
acursed DigiDestined at my mercy...how DELICIOUS...)  
  
"Hm,well,this seems so perfect for Deltamon...he has three mouths,and   
there are three of the DigiDestined.Now,tell me what would make me reconcider this situation,  
If you please."  
  
"... ... ..." (Not even Kari could answer this question),TK thought.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
"Take me insted!!"  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

New Year's Eve  
  
  
By Kari Kamiya  
WARNING:Once again,if you don't like Takari stuff,then don't read this!Oh,and some of the   
next few chapters contain some Ken/Kari stuff(what else do I call it?Kenri?Hey,that's pretty   
catchy!!^_^),but Kari doesn't like Ken,so don't read it if you don't like that,but read it   
anyways, 'cause it's not like it's gonna kill you,or anything...^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!Duh!^_^  
  
NOTE:Before you read this,read chapter 1 of New Year's Eve!Oh yeah,this is also the second   
chapter in my first fanfic!Please R&R!(read&review)  
  
RATED PG:SOME SWEARING AND OTHER SUGGESTIVE THEMES.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE:Thoughts are in parenthisis,( and )and author's note are with and .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"No!!Kari!Don't do it!!" TK was in total disbelief.TK knew Kari was brave,  
but why would she do this?  
  
(Kari,please don't do this!)TK screamed himself hoarse in his mind,  
but psyicly,no words could escape his mouth.  
  
"How amusing.Hmph!Deal accepted!" The Digimon Emperor was pleased,far too pleased  
for TK's comfort.  
  
(Ha!These DigiDestined can be so foolish and yet so amusing at the  
same time!I can use this girl.)  
  
"It's allright TK!I'll be fine!" This just made TK feel even more worried.Usually,  
people said "I'll be fine" even if they didn't know that.  
Kari certainly didn't know that.  
  
She walked twards Ken.  
  
"Kari!No!!"  
  
Closer.  
  
"Stop!" TK now found himself running twards her.  
  
Almost there.  
  
"Deltamon!" The Digimon Emperor snapped his fingers.  
  
Deltamon now focused his attention to TK.  
  
"Deltamon!Triplex Force!!"  
  
"???TK!!No!!" She tuned to look at Ken."You--" Before Kari could finish her sentence,  
she was grabbed from behind by the DigimonEmperor,then there was a great flash. All was dark.  
  
(TK...)  
  
(Kari...)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"TA!Yo,wake up!"  
  
"Ungh,it's TK,not TA..." TK woozilly sat upwards to find Davis,Cody,and Yolei all leaning  
over him.They were in a metal room,that seemed to have no exits nor entrences.  
  
"Ugh...where am I...?... ... ...Wait a sec...Kari!!"  
  
"Yeah,'Kari!!' is right!!You practicly LET Ken get her,TC!It's  
all your fault!!" TK had never seen Davis so angry.  
  
"Now wait just a second,Davis!It wasn't all TK's fault!He couldn't have prevented it all  
alone--"  
  
"No,Cody." TK looked down,his fists tightening."It WAS all my fault...I let her down...  
again...just like last time,when she got left behind in that weird city,with the Gaurdramon and   
Andramon...only this time,she may not be so lucky...!" TK felt like he was about to cry out of   
distress.He couldn't help her!  
  
"TA!!C'mon,we can't just sit around here while the Digimon Emperor sits on his merry   
little ass with Kari held captive!We gotta think of a way outta here and save her!Or are ya too   
chicken,TY?" Davis smirked.  
  
TK smiled slightly."I'm not gonna let you be the hero this time,Davis!Lead the way,"   
TK was the one to smirk as he finished the sentence,"oh great and fearless leader!"  
  
The thick-headed Davis didn't sense the intense sarcasim."Well it's about time you treat  
me with respect,TC!"  
  
"Yeah,well,it's about time you get my name right!It's TK,for God's sake!"  
  
"And it's about time we figure out a way to get out of this place!"  
Yolei folded her arms."Now,let's see...how can we possibly escape...?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Where...where am I...?"  
  
Kari awoke to find herself in some kind of room,a place where she wasn't supposed to be...  
  
"Wait..." She remebered. "Ken!"  
  
"Ah,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!You called?"  
  
Kari couldn't locate him in the shadows,but faced the area where she could hear his voice  
."What do you want with me?"  
  
Ken grinned from the shadows."Well,I see that you DigiDestined children care about   
eachother so,which gives me an excellent idea.One thing I know for sure is that your friends will surely come looking for you.I will set a trap,and capture them and their Digimon as well.Their Digimon will become excellent test subjects for my new dark spiral ring.They will all be easily controlled.Just like Augumon!"  
  
"No...That's how you controlled Metalgreymon?!Impossible!" Kari was at an almost complete  
loss of words.  
  
"You are correct,my dear.Digimon at their fully evolved stage couldn't be controlled by   
normal dark rings.So,I made an even more powerful type that would allow to controll ANY Digimon!  
Even the Digimon of the DigiDestined!"  
  
"Oh no...Did you do that to Gatomon?!"  
  
"And all the other's Digimon,too,of course!"  
  
"You...!" she rushed twards the shadows,hoping to at least get one slap on Ken,  
but it was all air.She stumbled and fell,too weak to pull herself up.She was still too exausted   
from that bright light,it must've drained her strength.She blacked out again.  
  
Ken slowly walked from the shadows and twards Kari.He crouched down beside her and   
stroked her hair.  
  
"Sometime I wonder what it would be like to have a Digimon Emperess at my side..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One...two...three...now!!"  
  
The remaining DigiDestined rammed the metal wall,only resulting  
in a whole lot of pain.  
  
"We'll NEVER get outta here..." Davis was starting to disapprove of his ability to rescue  
Kari.  
  
(No!I can't give up!When I rescue Kari,she'll relize what a wonderful,heroic guy I am,  
and...)  
  
"Hey!Earth to Davis!Time to depart from la-la land!" Davis snapped out of it in time to   
see a concered,yet amused,TK staring athim.  
  
"What are YOU lookn' at,TK?!"  
  
"Wow,you got my name right!Amazing!"  
  
"Ha,ha.Very funny,TG."  
  
"I guess that last one was a fluke...you'll never remember my name..."  
  
"C'mon you guys,there's GOTTA be SOME way out,right?" Cody might've been wrong about that  
one,though.  
  
"Wait...hold on guys..." Yolei spoke with her "I think I just found something" tone of   
voice,"Look at this..."  
  
Yolei kneeled down near a section on the far south side of the metal room.Everyone else   
did the same as her.  
  
It was a kind of computer chip with strange symbols encircling it.  
  
"Wait...these symbols are the same as the ones on our DigiEggs and Crests!" TK matched up  
his D3 with the Hope symbol near the chip.It faintly glowed.  
  
"Everyone,match up your D3 with your corrisponding symbol,allright?"  
  
Davis scowled."Since when were you the leader,TE?"  
  
"Only since you didn't even try to solve this puzzle."   
  
"C'mon guys,just do it!"  
  
"Hey,Yolei,are you a spokeswomen for Nike,or what?"  
  
"Yeah,they're giving me half a dozen million dollars to be a poster  
girl for them,of COURSE I'm not from Nike,Cody!"  
  
"Well,you're no Mia Hamm or Micheal Jordan,that's for sure."  
  
"Hey,Cody and Yolei,do me a favor,will ya?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up,get your D3s,and point 'em at your friggn' symbol."  
  
"Okay,okay,whatever,fearless leader!"   
  
They all did as they were directed to do,and the chip glowed brilliantly,each of the   
symboly shine in it's own color.Before they knew it,the room dissipeared.  
  
"It must've been an illusion!" Davis looked around."We're in some kinda fortress!Where   
could Kari be?"  
  
"Hmmm...well,the only way to find out is to split up and search!Me and Cody will take   
this path west,while TK and Davis take the east route!"  
  
"What?!With HIM?!" They both said it simentainiously,both pointing at eachother.  
  
"Oh,FINE.Just as long as it's to rescue Kari I'm in.Are you ready,  
TK?"  
  
"As long as you keep getting my name right,I'm in!"  
  
"Okay,me and Cody will find the other Digimon,while you two rescue Kari.Understood?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Ken stared at the monitors in front of him,watching a new black control spire being built.  
Although he didn't need it with his new spiral dark rings,it was always nice to have to keep the   
DigiDestined busy wasting their time,destroying a useless control spire.  
  
He smiled to himself,thinking of his wonderful plan.He would soon rule all of the Digital   
World.The other DigiDestined children would come for her.He knew they would escape from that prison,  
and if they didn't...  
  
(They would have an even more foolish mind than I originally thought.But that would make   
it a whole lot easier,wouldn't it?)  
  
They would escape from one trap only to fall into another.He had their Digimon,they were  
at least of some good use to him,now that he had the new spiral rings.He would dispose the rest   
of the children to the Tyranomon or Deltamon,but the girl...  
  
(Kari,was it?Something like that.I won't dispose of her,at least for now...)  
  
The Digimon Emperor chuckled to himself,thinking how absolutely brilliant his plan was.  
  
"I'll get you Davis...you will pay once more for making a fool of me..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

New Year's Eve  
  
  
By Kari Kamiya  
WARNING:If you don't like the obvious Takari(TK/Kari)  
stuff,don't read this!!Oh,and some of the next few chapters contain some Ken/Kari stuff  
(what else do I call it?Kenri?Hey,that's pretty catchy!!^_^),but Kari doesn't like Ken,so don't   
read it if you don't like that,but read it anyways, 'cause it's not like it's gonna kill you,or   
anything...^_^  
  
Disclaimer:I MOST CIRTAINLY NOT CREATE THE GREAT ANIME SERIES KNOW AS DIGIMON!!NOR DID I TAKE   
PART IN CREATING THE SECOND SEASON!!!DUH!!!^_^;;  
  
RATED PG-13:SOME SWEARING,AND OTHER SUGGESTIVE THEMES.  
  
NOTE:Thoughts are in perenthisis,( and ),and author's notes are in and .  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Ow!Watch it,TK!"  
  
"Well,EXCUSE ME for not having nighvision,Davis!It's way too damn dark in here!!"  
  
"Well waddya expect from a big fortress owned by a evil guy?Floressanant lights?"  
  
Appearantly to Davis' astonishment,not to mention TK's,some floressant lights flickered   
on."I stand corrected."  
  
TK stared at the lights."Unbelivable.Ow,my eyes!!"  
  
"I guess the even the Digital Emperor needed lights to guide him through here sometimes,  
huh?" Davis folded his arms in amusement.  
  
TK looked around."Appearantly so.Hey,look how many doors there are!"  
  
As TK looked on,Davis soon caught eye of what TK was looking at."Holy--what the HEAK?!?!?"  
  
What the two where looking at was an extreamly large hallway to their west,east,and   
north.Each side of the wall had a seemingly unlimited amount of doors,most probably locked.  
  
Davis scratched his head,er,rather his goggles on top of his head.  
"Well,might as well start checking.TK,you get the hall to the right.I'll get the one to the left.  
After that,if we don't find anything,we both check the north hall."  
  
"Right!" They both parted ways,TK going to thre right,Davis to the left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow...sure is big inside the Digimon Emperor's fortress,huh Yolei?"  
  
"Yeah,gives me the creeps to." Yolei shivered.  
  
"Something wrong,Yolei?"  
  
"I don't know...I feel like something bad's about to happen..."  
  
Suddenly,Veemon and Patamon appeared!  
  
Cody's eyes suddenly sparked a gleem of releif."Hey,you guys!!We've looking all over for   
ya!We've you been?"  
  
"... ... ..." The Digimon remained silent.  
  
"Huh?Speak up,I can't hear you!"  
  
"... ... ..." Still silent.  
  
Yolei started to walk forwards."C'mon,you guys!We don't have time to fool around!We've   
gotta help TK and Davis rescue Kari!"  
  
Patamon started to attack! "Boom-Bubble!Puff!"  
  
"Yolei,look out!!" Cody knocked Yolei out of the way,just in time to avoid Patamon's   
Boom-Bubble.  
  
"That was close!Thanks,Cody!" She turned to face the seemingly disoriented Digimon.  
"What's wrong with you guys?!Did Ken put you on some kinda drug?"  
  
"Cody,look!" She pointed at the dark ring around Patamon's waist,and around Veemon's   
wrist."Wait a sec...that doesn't look like a normal dark ring!"  
  
"You're right!It's like a...a spiral!"  
  
"Ha,ha,ha!I see you've discovered my newest creation!" That oh-so-familliar laugh.  
  
"You again!" Yolei wasn't too happy with calling her beloved 'You!',but it's not   
like she could call him something nice,he WAS the enemy,after all,right?  
  
(Ohhhh,WHY did it have to be Ken Ichijouji?!Why did he have to be the Digimon Emperor?!)  
Yolei didn't feel so good.  
  
"Yes,'Me again!'!Well,I see that Veemon and Patamon wish to have a little reuionon...  
I'll leave you four alone!"  
  
"Wait!What did you do with Kari?!"  
  
"Hmm?Kari?Oh yes,that girl.Well,I have special plans for her."  
Now,if you'll excuse me..."  
  
"No!Wait!" By the time Yolei said this,Ken was allready gone.  
  
"Arrgh!That guy is REALLY getting on my nerves!" Cody swung the stick that he had   
madly.  
  
"We OTHER things to worry about,Cody!" Yolei manged to dodge another bubble blow.  
  
"We don't have our Digimon with us,Yolei!We can't fight!"  
  
"You're right!We gotta run!"  
  
Cody pointed east."This way!Hurry!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis opened one door after another,calling Kari's name each time as he did.  
  
He tried to open the next one,but it was locked."This could be the one that Kari's in!  
I'll just have to break the door down!"  
  
  
Davis rammed the door three times,then finally,the door swung open,sending Davis with it.  
  
"Whoooaaa!!!!Ow!"  
  
"Davis?Is that you?" It was that familiar voice.  
  
"Kari?!"  
  
"Davis!" Kari rushed into his arms,something Davis most definately did not expect,but   
was definately content with it.Davis welcomed her with open arms,literaly.  
  
Yes!I knew she'd come around! "I've been lookn' all over for ya!What did Ken do to--  
Ahhhh!"  
  
Before he knew it,Kari had changed into...Bakemon?! "I should have known!!It was too   
easy!Agh!"  
  
Davis ran like hell through the door,Bakemon not far behind.He ran though the hall,  
skipping many doors that might conceal Kari,and finally came to a door that he rushed into.He   
could still hear the Bakemon prancingto put it loosely!^_^I must have lost my thesaurus.  
about the halls,then it was silent.  
  
"Ha!So,my worthy advisary,we meet again!" The sound of Ken's voice made Davis jump.  
  
"YOU!!!!What have you done with Kari,Digimon Emperor?!"  
  
"Hmph!That's for me to know and for you to find out!" The Digimon Emperor looked like   
ready to pull down his eyelid,stick his tonge out and go 'Nyyyyaaahhh!!".Seriously....he had   
that look in his eye^_^.  
  
"You better lead me to her,or you'll be sorry,Ken!" Davis was has pissed off as he ever   
could be.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!I'm the boss around here,little boy,any just to show you that..." Ken snapped   
his fingers.  
  
Slowly,none other than Veemon stepped out of the shadows! "Veemon!!" Davis said with a   
sigh of relief,"Are you allright?"  
  
Veemon made a growling noise.  
  
"Veemon...?" Davis got a tad concerned,to put it mildly."WHAT DID YOU TO VEEMON?!?!AND   
WHERE'S KARI?!?!?!"  
  
"Now,now,Davis,there's no need to be angry.Kari is safe,and as for Veemon...well,let's   
just say that I gave him a little 'attitude adjustment'."  
  
Davis was getting even more infuriated."Just what in the hell does that mean?!"   
  
"Tsk,tsk,Davis!Such language!Well,you'll just have to see what it does mean,won't you?  
Veemon!Attack!"  
  
Davis receded a bit."What?!?Attack?!?!"  
  
Ken put on a smirk and a sarcastic voice."Oh,dear!I've given the answer to your question   
away!Could you EVER forgive me?"  
  
"FORGIVE YOU?!You son of a--" Davis' little insultment was cut short by Veemon's attack.  
"Vee-hedbutt!!"Davis dodged Veemon's headbutt."What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"Veemon!Dark Armor Digivolve!" Ken held his dark Digivice up...  
  
"What the--he has a Digivice?!" Davis had no time to ponder this issue,for he was   
allready being attacked by...a dark Flamedramon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TK had gotten just a LITTLE sick of wondering the halls and opening doors to find nothing   
like a dope.  
  
"I bet Davis allready found Kari and is play hero..."   
  
TK rounded a corner,and bumped into someoneguess.oh c'mon,this is easy :)!The   
two people,or Digimon for that matter,where knocked to the floor.  
  
"OW!Watch where you're go--Cody!Yolei!" TK helped them both up.  
  
"Sheesh,TK!You don't look like it,but when you bump into someone,you REALLY bump into   
someone!" Yolei laughed a bit."No offense,of course."  
  
"None taken." TK folded his arms.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't find anything either..." Cody looked down at the ground.  
  
"No but I'm sure Davis has!Now,we've gotta find Davis and help save Kari!" TK had to   
be in a good mood,half-complimating Davis,and all.  
  
"Yeah!" Cody said with a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again...Let's go!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
